


Feel Better (ChrisxReader)

by grumpymark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris brings pizza to you when you're sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better (ChrisxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> For the beautiful anon who requested this! I hope you guys like it!

You lie in bed, eyes closed. You had been there for the past half hour, awake, but trying to sleep. Waiting for Chris to get back with food was proving to be tough, especially with the fact that you felt like shit. You had been feeling sick for the past week, and hadn't been to class for a few days. Chris was starting to get worried about you, and decided to come over to your place to check on you. When you told him what was up, he decided he'd “take care of you”, despite your disagreement. 

Downstairs, the door slammed shut, and Chris walked in carrying a pizza.   
“(Y/N)!! I'm back! Where are you?” He hollered.  
“Upstairs,” You groaned, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear you. It must've been, because in a few seconds, you heard stomping up the stairs, and Chris humming as he made his way to the bedroom.   
“Hello!” He said, tossing the pizza box onto the bed beside you. “Ooh. Are we sleeping?”   
“No, I'm awake,” You told him. “Barely.”  
He smirked, and walked over to you. Running his fingers up and down your sides, he said, “Do you need me to wake you up?”   
You giggle and finally open your eyes to look at him. “I don't know, do I?”   
He helps you sit up before pulling you on top of him and kissing you. “I don't know though, (Y/N), you said you weren't feeling that great.”   
“Well,” You told him, “I already, probably, got you sick just now kissing you. What else could go wrong?”   
He smiled at you playfully before kissing your neck, holding onto your waist gently. “What ever will I do with you…?” He asked.   
“Oh, there's plenty of things I can think of...” You said softly, running your fingers through his hair. 

Chris sat you on the bed, and picked up the pizza box, setting it on the dresser before walking back to you. He lifts his shirt to take it off, and you feel a sneeze coming on. You try to hold it in, but it slips out anyway. And then another. Soon, you're sitting there, your eyes watery, and your nose all plugged up. Chris goes over to you and puts his hand on your forehead.   
“You're burning up, baby,” He tells you. “Maybe we should just cuddle and eat pizza instead?”   
You sigh, nodding your head carefully. “Alright,” You say to him.   
He kisses your nose before going over and grabbing the pizza. “I got your favorite, too. Sausage and green peppers.”   
“Aww, you're too kind,” You tell him, laughing.   
He sits down next to you and hands you a slice. “So, when are we gonna get back to, you know, what we had goin on?” He smirks.   
“I dunno. Whenever I feel better,” You smile.   
Suddenly, Chris sneezes. He looks up at you and smiles. “Well, shit. Guess we're really gonna have to postpone, huh?”   
You hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. “That's ok. Now I'll get to take care of you!”


End file.
